1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a pipe joining body in which a wire rod and a pipe are joined, a treatment tool having the pipe joining body, and a joining method.
2. Related Art
Swaging processing to insert a wire rod into a pipe and swage the pipe and the wire rod from an outer periphery of the pipe is conventionally known as technology of swaging metallic wire rod and pipe. However, in the conventional swaging processing, a biting amount of a pipe member into the wire rod is small, so that there is a case in which sufficient joining force cannot be obtained.
In order to address such a situation, the joining force between a pipe attaching portion and the pipe is improved easily by swaging the pipe by using a mold having four teeth so as to closely adhere to locking grooves formed in advance on the pipe attaching portion in JP 08-156747 A.